


The System Only Dreams in Total Darkness

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Wow wtf ❤️, the City is sentient!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The City has some thoughts to share
Series: Beyond the Zones [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The System Only Dreams in Total Darkness

The way these lights flicker, all connected to wires in buildings, and cameras and computer screens, it could be comparable to breathing. It thinks of this motion as breathing, not the rhythmic inhale and exhale of humans and the most humanlike androids, but breathing nonetheless; a motion that signifies life, coursing all throughout its body. It considers itself alive. It doesn’t know if that’s common, among the electricity-and-circuits denizens of the City, but that’s just the way it is, no matter how the others think about themselves. 

It’s lonely. The others can’t tell it’s there, not its consciousness, at least. The closest thing it has to a companion is the DESTROYA, who is both its child and its God, for it is within the City that DESTROYA was formed and given life, and it’s thanks to the DESTROYA that it is the way it is now, with electrical thoughts and mechanical impulses. So it knows it owes its life to the DESTROYA, and knows the DESTROYA is a kindred spirit, far off and un-conscious in the desert though it is. 

It’s technically in the desert, too, it realizes; the walls that make its shell are warmed by the same sun, grated away at by the same sand, and it can see the desert through the many camera-eyes around its perimeter. The inside, too, is filled with eyes to watch and monitor, and neither the City itself, nor those on the other ends of the cameras, are impartial to this microcosm’s goings-on. 

And still, the City breathes. It watches, and breathes, and judges and feels, and breathes, and wishes for something more, wishes for something less, and it breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a National song lol
> 
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
